my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Phyllis Shimura
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Phyllis Shimura 'is the mother of Brett and Jason, and the wife of Cornelius. At the beginning of the series, she seems like a privileged, spoiled, and conceited parent. From the beginning of the series, it is obvious — especially with her in neglectful contrast to Brett — that she belongs to the upper division of a social hierarchy. While she's said and done unconscionable things to Brett, she ''does take steps to keep her son safe when she can, and seems genuinely hurt that Brett considers her an unfit mother. Phyllis is very vain and appearance-conscious, as well as being arrogant and uncaring towards the feelings of others. It’s heavily implied that part of the reason she enjoys becoming a waitress is the idea of so many men finding her attractive. While one of the most detestable people in the entire show, once every blue moon Phyllis will occasionally give us a reminder that she is still human at heart: as horrible as she is to Brett, it’s made very clear that Phyllis did truly love Jason. His death leaves her utterly broken. Despite all the abuse she has inflicted on Brett over the years, in her heart, Phyllis honestly doesn’t want Brett to be seriously hurt. Thus, when she learns she is taking out all her anger and sadness over to abusing Brett, she initially tries to stop herself and comforts Brett with love and affection (as seen in Season 2). '''Personality and Traits }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Phyllis Shimura is extremely vain, greedy, arrogant, self-centered, selfish, and catty, caring only about herself and her good-looks, and acting as if she was the victim of Brett's desire for freedom. While she pretends to be a caring and devoted mother, the fact that she calls Brett “sweetie” and whenever she displays "affection" clearly shows what she truly cares about. Although she did take care of Brett when growing up and did gain her affection through treats, birthday gifts and pretense of motherly love, she spent 13 years subtly but viciously abusing Brett, verbally and emotionally, to destroy his self-esteem and make him completely dependent and vulnerable on him. As of Season 2, her personality changes drastically as she becomes more sympathetic and noble. She has become a better person. Phyllis is now more reserved and wants nothing more than to be happy. Though, if someone or something threatens her or her friends, she has no problem letting her "bitchy" side shine through. Though Phyllis has become less threatening, she is not a pushover. She has been through so much, yet she is still so strong. Role in Series |-| Season 1 = ''Pilot TBA The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We’re All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA |-| Season 2 = Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together 'The episode gives us a little insight as to what happened in the moments we weren’t privy to in the Pilot.' '''REST IS TBA' ''High School Musical'' TBA Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists